1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image playback method and an image playback system thereof, and more specifically, to an image playback method for playing 3D images according to a data comparison result and an image playback system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, 3D images are transmitted as left eye images and right eye images viewed by the left eye and the right eye, respectively. The images received by the two eyes are matched as a 3D image that has focal range and gradation according to a discrepancy between visual angles of the two eyes. Some common methods utilized for generating 3D images include polarizing glasses, shutter glasses, an anaglyph, and an auto-stereoscopic display. The related description for the methods is provided as follows.
Polarizing glasses utilize a horizontal polarization lens and a vertical polarization lens disposed on the left lens and the right lens of a pair of glasses, respectively, so that the user's left eye and right eye only view horizontally polarized beams and vertically polarized beams, respectively. The display apparatus sequentially projects the horizontally polarized beams and the vertically polarized beams for reception by the left eye and the right eye, respectively, and then the 3D images are matched by vision persistence in the user's brain.
Shutter glasses sequentially open the left lens and the right lens of a pair of glasses. When the right lens is open, right eye images may be transmitted to the right eye from a display screen at the same time. When the left lens is open, left eye images may be transmitted to the left eye from the display screen at the same time. The method is commonly used in I-MAX movie theaters or 3D theaters. In addition, switching speed of the left lens and the right lens needs to be very fast for preventing twinkle in the 3D images. In general, the user may feel comfortable at a switching speed of over sixty times per second.
An anaglyph utilizes a left filter and a right filter to perform a color filtering process. Thus, the anaglyph may allow the left eye and the right eye to view images of a single color and different visual angles respectively for generating the 3D images by vision persistence in the user's brain.
An auto-stereoscopic display allows the user to view 3D images without wearing a pair of 3D glasses. Common methods include an e-holographic method and a volumetric method. The e-holographic method involves utilizing an RGB laser source passed through an acoustic optical modulator for generating a phase grating. Subsequently, after the laser beams with the grating information are combined into a hologram, vertical and horizontal scanning may be performed via a vertical scanning mirror and a polygonal mirror so as to generate the 3D images. The volumetric method involves utilizing a laser light source to transmit light to a round plate with fast rotation for generating scattering of the light. In such a manner, every point in a 3D space may be scanned via scattering of the light so that 3D images may be generated accordingly.
As mentioned above, both 3D image displays using specific glasses and the auto-stereoscopic display viewed with the naked eye are inconvenient in use. For 3D glasses, before viewing 3D images, the user may not only need to wear a pair of corresponding 3D glasses first, but may also need to execute related software and hardware operations, such as performing a manual switch between a 2D image display mode and a 3D image display mode. For the auto-stereoscopic display, take a 3D display mobile phone produced by SAMSUNG, e.g. an SCH-B710 type, as an example. Although the 3D display mobile phone may allow the user to view 3D images without wearing a pair of 3D glasses, the user may still need to rotate the phone screen manually to switch the 3D display mobile phone to the 3D display mode.